


【九泽】敏感帶

by zxdm9



Category: Forever - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Summary: 我真的觉得锋泽在逼我码字，敏感点都说了我好意思不写吗！ ！很雷很雷个人性癖！ ！慎入3k爆肝上下一起，答应你们的明天没做到，因为真的来不及😭还是写到第二天凌晨，下次发甜饼补偿你们啦Summary：ABO世界观，孕后产乳，微限制射精（我太喜欢搞乳，头了。
Relationships: 九泽
Kudos: 38





	【九泽】敏感帶

在还没遇见陈零九以前，邱锋泽因为乳头出过一次丑。在遥远的学生时代，大家都在发育期的时候，他那敏感的乳头蹭上质地粗糙的校服的时候，邱锋泽第一次知道了，自己能发出那样的声音。一开始，他选择了创口贴，可是后来创口贴非但没有起到效果，甚至还加重了乳头的反应。经过长时间的抑制，痒的发硬的乳头甚至把创口贴拱起了弧度。 

后来和陈零九在一起了，邱锋泽被抵在墙上扯掉创口贴，满脸潮红了接受了陈零九的吸吮。这秘密自然就不告而破了，甚至还成为陈零九在做爱时充满恶趣味的情趣之一。 

在娱百爆这个料的时候，锋泽没缘由的决定有一种被偷窥的快感，当然紧随而来的羞耻。这种感觉在身边人悠悠传来一句第一个才是真的的时候到达了顶峰，唔，乳头又开始不可抑制的痒了。想着零九埋在自己胸前的感觉，那种瘙痒似乎有所缓解。 

如果说这个爆料是一场意外，那么邱与辰可能更是。这个甜蜜负担让邱锋泽的更敏感。为了给孩子喂奶，Omega的身体自动繁衍出的机能，正是这场性爱的起因。自从邱与辰出生之后，邱锋泽觉得自己的胸脯一直鼓鼓囊囊的，不同于健身后的结实，乳房连带着乳头甚至都有些胀痛。在邱锋泽强忍着涨奶的疼痛几天后，当邱锋泽再次揭下创可贴的时候，那股奶液几乎是迫不及待的从奶孔的喷射出来。

邱锋泽终于知道了真相。

当邱与辰又软又湿的小嘴对上他的乳头，他还是微不可查的颤抖了一下，胸脯的肿胀也明显有了好转。可是这么小的孩子又能吃的了多少，邱锋泽胸前的不适还没有完全消除。怀里的小可爱已经停下了嘴，慢慢步入睡眠。邱锋泽见状将邱与辰放入摇篮，自己也往主卧走去。

奶孔还是往外淌着水，白T明显的印出一块深色的地方。当邱锋泽躺回他和陈零九的床时，那乳头好像被什么塞住了一样，无法表述的感觉直冲脊柱，几乎一瞬间邱锋泽就软了身子。可偏偏今天上午陈零九工作，下午才会回来。海盐的味道迅速的占领了整个房间，被子上残留的柠檬信息素更是让邱锋泽无法抑制的呻吟起来。

就一下。

邱锋泽把手伸向了乳头，粉嫩的颜色在微冷的空气中越发挺立。指尖一触上，邱锋泽的后面就立刻开始出水。这个认知让他迅速烧红了脸。随着时间的推移，对抚摸就越增一份渴望。到了最后，邱锋泽直接把脸埋在充满爱人信息素的衣物里，手上一刻不停的拨弄着坚硬的乳头。可始终达不到零九抚摸他的感觉，乳液再没溢出过。 

“啪”

是门打开的声音。

陈零九一进门就闻到了大海的味道，一向以理智自居的人几乎被逼进了易感期。当陈零九奔进房间，理智的那根弦啪一下就断了。他那顽皮的恋人抱着他前几日穿过的衣服，抚摸着自己的敏感带。下身几乎一瞬间就有了反应，不是因为过浓的信息素，而是因为邱锋泽屡屡往他怀里蹭的动作。

邱锋泽满身燥热，房门被大力的打开，熟悉的味道瞬间与满房的海盐味道契合。可惜邱锋泽已经难受到了极点，无暇关注，只顾把自己往陳零九怀里拱。柠檬的味道不再柔和，凌厉的把两人包围起来。邱锋泽几乎被逼出了眼泪，“零九帮我”，邱锋泽抓着陳零九的手就往胸口伸。

陳零九眼色一沉，一边的乳头明显经历的数次抚摸，却愈发僵硬，而另一边则还贴着创可贴。

“锋泽，你是不是自己摸过了”

陳零九的指尖触上红透的乳尖，粗暴的碾过。

“嗯……零九你明知故问……哈……嗯”邱锋泽抓着陳零九的衣服，一声一顿的喘着。对方粗暴的动作有时更能带来快感，刚才还宁死不屈的乳头在陳零九的伺候下缓缓的吐着汁水。

胸前的快感太强烈，邱锋泽全身都泛起了粉嫩的颜色。一边的汁水都流尽了，另一边却还被禁锢着。邱锋泽急的红了眼，急切的把另一边往陳零九手里送。

“另一边……也要……嗯”

陳零九眯起了眼，并未将创口贴撕下，而是伸出掌心，无情的蹂躏邱锋泽软软扑扑的胸膛，坏心眼的故意掠过隆起的胶布。两边对比的感受直冲邱锋泽的大脑，求而不得的滋味不太好受，邱锋泽软糯的抓了抓陳零九的袖口。陳零九顿时觉得心都化了一半，扯开被乳汁浸的湿漉漉的创可贴，将那颗肉粒含入温暖的口腔。

邱锋泽的背顶上床板，他拽着陳零九棕色的发，粗糙的舌苔舔过敏感的乳头的感觉太过刺激。陳零九偏偏还觉得不够，犬牙来回研磨着红透了的乳晕。

“啊……哈……零九别…别吸…不行……”

“陈小九也要喝奶”

啊……哈……邱锋泽举起手挡住自己的眼睛，不要顶着陳零九的脸说这么羞耻的话啊。不过……真的……好舒服。和先前邱锋泽的毫无技巧不同，陳零九对邱锋泽的身体比他自己还要了解。在欲海里浮浮沉沉的邱锋泽如是想到，随着快感一步步堆叠，下身的感觉也越发紧绷。

当奶汁再次涓涓流出的时候，邱锋泽感觉眼前一白，下身已经射出浑浊的白液。陳零九倒是如愿得了奶，扣着眼神迷离的邱锋泽就吻，清新的乳香味在两人唇齿相依中蔓延。

还没等邱锋泽缓过神来，陳零九的手已经往邱锋泽下身探去。带着茧子的手隔着里裤抓住了邱锋泽的下体，发现那处早已被濡湿。

“原来锋泽不仅被我的味道逼进了发情期，还这么喜欢我碰你的乳头，才吸了一下，就射了哦”

陳零九在做爱的时候总是不同寻常的腹黑，那些露骨的情话，可不比邱锋泽在节目上说的差劲。可偏偏邱锋泽就吃这一套，下身水流的停不下来。

当陳零九用那双飞跃于黑白键上的手揉弄邱锋泽的性器的时候，不喜欢抑制自己呻吟的邱锋泽弓起身子，嗯嗯啊啊个不停。动情的叫声让陳零九也深陷情欲之中。

Omega的发情期，往往再不需要任何的润滑，后穴就能湿的一塌糊涂。陳零九把自己的性器抵上粉红的穴口前想道，身前的人感觉到，后穴不由自主的一收，离的极近的陳零九叹息出身，心里暗暗道，邱锋泽，这可不能怪我了。

肉棒一瞬间没入穴口，接合处还泛起了白色的泡泡。邱锋泽惊叫出声，陳零九顶的太深，邱锋泽没什么痛感就轻而易举的跌入快感的狂潮。肉棒一次次的抽插把邱锋泽的大脑也搅得一团乱，只顾吐出像零九好棒一类的破碎支离的句子。

直到陳零九顶上一块软肉，邱锋泽的喘息猛然变了声。

“找到了”

陳零九低沉的嗓音在邱锋泽红透了的耳廓响起。

下一秒，陳零九把邱锋泽的双腿盘在自己腰上，然后开始疯狂的抽插，每一次都进入到最深，狠狠的戳上那块软肉，噗叽噗叽的水声让人遐想连篇。邱锋泽被逼的眼泪直流，眼尾染着情欲的红色，活像一课荔枝被剥开后汁水直流的样子。

直到邱锋泽觉得自己马上要迎来第二次高潮，忘我的浪叫着的时候，陳零九突然停下了动作。条件反射一般，邱锋泽的手就触上了自己的性器，大有一副自力更生的模样。

“锋泽等我好不好”

陳零九诱惑的嗓音染上情欲，低音炮一样向邱锋泽耳朵里传。果然拒绝不了狼人杀偶像吗，就像对方永远会宠溺自己一样。

邱锋泽神使鬼差的堵上了临近发泄边缘的铃口。

“嗯……好难受...零九快点……给我”

已经不能再硬了，邱锋泽泪眼朦胧，为了狼人杀偶像，他觉得自己的性器已经硬的发痛了。明明只要松手就好了，邱锋泽大声的喘息着，就是不想辜负他。

“零九……嗯……不行…行了……真的要……坏……坏……了……嗯……”

陳零九看着最心爱的人，为了自己，自虐一样的强行抑制。虽然不失几分性感，但更多的还是心疼。

“锋泽我们一起”

温柔的拨开邱锋泽的手，细碎的吻缓解了高潮和被内射的不适。零九真的很周到，很温柔。趴在浴室里昏昏欲睡接受零九服务的邱锋泽如是想到。

隔天，邱锋泽发现，创可贴好像也没什么用了，他无奈的看着镜子里自己胸前凸起上明显的齿印。一颗棕色的脑袋搁在邱锋泽的肩膀上，一副没睡醒的样子。

“锋泽你起好早，在参观昨晚的战利品吗……”

“威…陈小九你又闹我！”邱锋泽满脸通红

“不闹楼颇我闹谁”语罢便打横抱起只穿了一件t的邱锋泽。

愿岁月静好，时光不老。


End file.
